


First encounters

by Pandabeans



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Mostly Fluff, Some angst, people realizing things about themselves and others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabeans/pseuds/Pandabeans
Summary: It's like a whole month was wipe away from his memory.my secret santa gift for s4t4ns666t1tt13s





	First encounters

**Author's Note:**

> My friend leritilunita did a tumblr event for sasuhina but he wrote too much so he asked my to post this on my account. His words "I think went a little overboard"

Sasuke wasn't sure when it started. It felt like an entire month was entirely erased from his memory. This alone should have let him uneasy and if, anything slightly afraid. still considering the situation at hand--

    “Here, open your mouth” Hinata said as she held a spoonful of soup towards his mouth. It was an odd concoction that she brewed up that week. She had been using new ingredients from her personal vegetable garden and was excited to use them. This was the first spring that all of her vegetables were usable.

    huh, how did he know that?

    Sasuke kept his mouth shut, even going as far as slightly leaning away from hinata who was offering something  that was assaulting to his nostrils. She slowly pulled her hand back, and he could read her hurt expression on her face. Sasuke didn't like how it made him feel.

    “uh- okay, sorry i just wanted-”

    Before she could finish Sasuke leaned down towards the spoon in hinata's hand, swiftly enclosing the utensil into his mouth. Hinata's fingers barely grazed his lips as she let go of the spoon, letting out a quiet yelp by Sasuke’s sudden action. As he slowly sat back up in a sort of slinky motion, he swallowed the soup. Sasuke immediately regretted not trusting his gut. He could feel tears threatening to spill out of his eyes from the infliction that the soup caused on his throat. He was positive that hinata could see how red his face and ears had become.

    “How is it?” was all he could hear from the soft spoken girl

    Sasuke slowly pulled the spoon out of his mouth and placed it calmly beside him as he slowly tried to regain his ability to breathe.

    ‘It’s...a little spicy” was all he could muster as he slowly turned back to face Hinata. He saw the bright smile that caressed her lips. Sasuke wasn't sure how in the world hinata's eyes could capture so much delight in them, but they did. hinata held out a cup of milk for sasuke, and he grabbed it by the rim, taking a large gulp of the drink. He watched as Hinata grabbed the spoon he had set aside and took a spoonful of her hellish concoction for herself. she let out a puff of air as she swallowed the spicy chili, and then she took another spoonful. sasuke watched as she finished her bowl of fire by herself, a slight expression of disdain slowly crawled up his face. Once she was done, she let out a very pleasant sigh as she finally set her container down and poured herself her own cup of milk.

    “yes, I think I used too much ginger and chili. but it’s still good over all”

    sasuke brought his half empty cup towards hinata's, and she dinked the cups together before they both took a swig of the drink. they continued to sit next to each other in a strange, pleasant silence. He was positive that he had somewhere to go, maybe plans with his team or something important he was forgetting. he leaned slightly into his seat letting his arms rest above the bench were they both currently were sitting on. he didn't even have to make an excuse- He could just up and go. For some reason or another he knew that hinata would understand, but he didn't--no he couldn't bring himself to do that. he didn't want to leave this peaceful scenery. he didn't want to get up from this bench. he didn't want to leave-Her.

    Sasuke could feel his eye twitch with annoyance.what the hell happened?

  
    two months ago he would sit in this bench all by himself to enjoy his lunch until a little over a month ago, she started showing up. at first, whenever she turned the corner and spotted him on the bench, she would wait as long as possible and then leave. that happened a couple of times. sasuke didn't give her much mind guessing that she was trying to muster enough confidence to approach him. Back then, sasuke would have scoffed at the idea. To be fair he would have scoffed at the idea now in the present as well, considering what he knows now.

then out of the blue, she started appearing at the bench before him, eating some of her packed lunch. at the time sasuke didn't want to share his spot with this strange girl, for all he knew she was probably just trying to get near him, but he wasn't going to give up this spot that he found near the compound. the only spot that had great shading, a pleasant view, and was fair from any city noise debris. so sasuke swallowed his discomfort and sat at the opposite end of the bench. at first sasuke couldn't stand her presence. He assume that eventually she would leave, aware of the dangerous aura he was throwing at her, but the girl stayed and she stood her ground. soon enough her presence didn't bother him at all, sometimes she would arrive at the bench before him and other times he would, nothing much change about the bench. it was still the only place with the best shade and a pleasant scener, they continued to eat quietly amongst themselves though not really acknowledging the other.  that was it, that's all that needed to be said or not said in this case. they both sat on the same bench and refused to speak to the other, sasuke would rather eat more of that spicy soup then admit that he was the first who got comfortable by hinata’s presence. Even if by some off chance he did admit that he enjoyed her company, he would blame it on the fact she became a constant. somebody who would always be there to eat lunch with around.

    so when she stopped showing up, of course he noticed. At first he thought he got lucky and got to the bench before her. Hee smugly sat down to enjoy his lunch by himself, only to realize she didn't show at all. Sasuke would also never admit to staying a little over his lunch time just so he could see if the girl was arriving late. When she didn't show up for three days straight in a row, that's when he started to worry. He never shared this news to anyone, as there was no one he could really tell. Instead, his brisk walk over to the bench changed to a solemn walk, getting slower throughout the week. Knowing that there was no one waiting for him.

When he saw her again, he was already at the bench eating his lunch. At first he didn't notice her (or so he’d say) until she stopped in front of him and bowed.

“I apologize for my absence” that was all she said, and she sat down back on her respective side of the bench. sasuke let out a scoff and continued to eat his lunch in silence. Truth be told, he was happy to see her again. after that though each time one arrived before the other they began giving each other slight nods of acknowledgement. slowly they became more comfortable with each other’s presence. sasuke didn't remember when they both stopped hugging the opposite side of the bench since they started to sit closely next to each other. Maybe it was when hinata gave him her spare lunch box.

She gave it to him without saying anything before she left one day. At first all sasuke could think was that this all was too good to be true. She ended up being like all the other people--pitying him. He was going to throw it away once she left, but before he did, he felt the weight inside of the lunch box. With his curiosity piqued, he opened the lid and found some curry soup with rice and tomato slices. Written on top of the lid was her name in a pretty cursive with permanent marker.

Hinata hadn't gone out of her way to make him lunch or buy him a new lunch box just because she felt bad for him; she just gave him some of her left over food and an old lunch box she owned. why? because she made too much for herself, simple. Sasuke placed the lid back on and looked at the box with some contemplation. It was decorated with childish cartoons. This box was obviously one she’s own since she was a toddler. She would probably want it back, so of course, sasuke would eat her extra lunch, wash it, and give her back the box. no harm done.   

“here” he gave her back the freshly washed lunch box, and she gave him a kind smile.   

“thank you, I should have told you I brought too much for myself to eat. Thank you for understanding” she placed the box into her bag and continued to eat her food. as sasuke sat down at his designated spot on the bench he was devastated.   

He understood her.

“I wanted to ask you, what did you think about the curry?”

he didn't say anything.

“It was the first time I made the curry sauce for dinner...I wanted to know if they liked it but-no one said anything.”

still nothing

“I was wondering if there was anything i could improve on it?”

“add less salt next time”

“...okay, thank you”

The next day, Hinata had a smile on her face.

“everyone said that they loved the curry sauce last night, thank you again”

Sasuke said nothing only grunting in response as he continued to eat his food.And he absolutely did not hope that hinata brought him some improved curry sauce for him to try-- she didn’t. It didn't matter, is what sasuke said to himself, but he couldn't help but notice how happy hinata seemed. The smile on her face didn't fade at all that day. He wanted to make her look like that everyday.

“-um what?”

Sasuke let out a frustrated breath of air, he hated repeating himself.

“I said if you have anymore food you want to improve on, I can test them out and tell you what's wrong.”

“I uh, that's very kind of you to offer sasuke, but you don't have to do that. I'm not really that good, and I don't want to accidentally poison you.”

‘well, I want to try it out’ is what he wanted to say but instead-

“fine then, keep sucking at cooking. What do I care” he sat back down in a huff and pulled out his food to eat.

His peaceful meal was interrupted by some small giggling. he looked over at her in annoyance.

“okay, you really want to help me,so I can bring in more food for you to try”

Sasuke liked the sound of her laughter.

“yeah, whatever. Like I said I don't care”

“okay” hinata smiled, Sasuke liked this smile a little better. Because he was the reason why she was smiling.

Hinata now occasionally brought sasuke new dishes to try out. sometimes, she used too much salt or not enough, other times she completely forgot the main ingredient. Sasuke always told her in the same Nonchalant  way how she could approve her dishes.

“...why is it floating in lemon juice?” he asked.

“the recipe said that the chicken needs to be marinated in it.”

“yeah..but then you have to cook it.”

 “I did..beforehand.”

sasuke confirmed that the chicken was indeed cooked as he lifted the soaking, grilled piece up from its lemon bath. he bit into it with slight precaution, realizing it wasn't half bad.

“the lemon juice is well spiced, but next time soak the chicken in the juice before grilling it. it’ll taste better”

“sounds good”

the next few days, Hinata didn't bring anything for him to try. they would just eat their food in comfortable silence, or so he thought. occasionally he would hear her sniffling.He looked over towards hinata as she rubbed the tip of her nose with her sweater. Other times she let out a soft cough but nothing too distracting. he noticed how her eyes seemed to get a little red and how her cheeks seemed slightly puffy. spring was coming--maybe she was getting allergies.

he gave her a clear plastic bowl of tupperware, its size small enough to fit in both of her hands. hinata looked up at him in slight surprise, but much like her silent lunch companion, she accepted it without saying a word. sasuke watched as she ate the chicken soup he made for her. the steam hit her face as she smelled the delicious broth.

“what did you use for the broth?”

she didn't even ask if he was the one who made it, she didn't have to.

“I let the vegetables boil in the water before the chicken. I also added a little salt while it boiled, then I added paprika on top of the chicken”

Hinata nodded along to his explanation, listening to his every word. once she was done with the soup, she packed it neatly into her bag.

“don’t go getting sick” was all sasuke said as she left. Hinata gave him a warm smile and waved goodbye. in truth he just didn’t want her to stop showing up for lunch again. she didn't and  the next day she brought back his tupperware, all cleaned.

  
“Uchiha-san” sasuke jolted slightly by the sound of her voice. Hinata didn't seem to notice. “I was invited to try some food at Robuko’s barbecue tonight,. They asked me if I could give them a review as um-...well, I wanted to know if you could come with me as a food tester ”

“I don’t have time.” truthfully he had all the time in the world.

“oh, sorry you just have a better food palette. I thought you would have an interest in culinary arts.”

“no.” yes.

“alright.” Hinata dropped the subject.

“what time?” sasuke picked it back up.

“at 8:30.”

“do you have a reservation?”

“yes, under the name Hyuga.”

“hn.” that night he got dressed and arrived at 8:15pm. The night district was less crowded and fewer people his age were hardly ever around here. In fact, this is more of a hot resort for newlyweds with all it’s restaurants and bars,or just couples in general. It was usually heavily populated with tourists, so today wasn't too shabby. He impatiently tapped his foot on the ground as he waited for Hinata. No one dared to approach the scowled face Uchiha.

“you’re late.” was all he said as he saw hinata approach the restaurant, she looked...nice. Her hair was set into two tiny buns, and she wore a short sundress. She looked quizzically towards sasuke, looking down towards her wrist watch.

“it's only 8:25.”

“hn, let's get in. It's getting cold” it was pleasant, cool summer night.

                       They were immediately greeted by the host, who rushed over and pushed sasuke and hinata to their seats while everyone continued to wait.

“oh my! Oh my! Not only do I have the hyuga heiress in my restaurant, but the great uchiha genius! Please, please make yourselves comfortable.” Sasuke raised his eyebrow when the host mentioned that hinata was the heiress to the Hyuga clan, but before he could ask her, the host pulled out two menus. Sasuke to this day still wasn't sure where the host had been hiding them, but he placed them in front of hinata and himself.

                 “please peruse our great menu. Your waiter will be here with you at any moment.”  then he dashed away, quickly telling the workers to quit ogling them.

Sasuke didn't  like how people stared not only at himself but his fellow lunch buddy. He tapped his hand on top of Hinata's to get her attention. She was currently sticking her nose into the very edge of the menu.

“ so far, I think their customers service is lacking” sasuke said, honestly without thinking, but god did he love the reaction he got out of hinata because of it. She gave him a soft giggle and continued to look over the menu. Sasuke hadn't even noticed that he hadn't taken his hand off of hinata's until he looked at some of the patrons in the restaurant. They seem to whisper behind their menus pointing towards them.He slowly pulled his hand back towards himself.

To save themselves from the expenses, they ordered a side dish of each plate that they offered, sharing each one. Hinata brought a tiny notebook, and after each bite, she would write something down.

“do you need to borrow a notebook and a pencil Uchiha-san?”

“no.” what for?

“oh, I wish I had great memory like you. I would never be able to remember each dish I had.” ah, that's why.

“I'll be fine.” maybe.

Once they were done, Hinata thanked the manager for their meal and walked out with Sasuke. It was starting to get late and there weren't many people around anymore. Hinata walked comfortably next to sasuke as she matched each stride he took. Without really thinking, sasuke wrapped his arm around her own and stuffed his hand into his pocket. She grabbed onto his arm almost out of instinct.

“Hyuga heiress?”

“ex-heiress.”

“ah.”

“it hasn't been made public yet. It probably never will be to protect the true heir”

“that's tactical.”

“it's a safety measure.”

“is that why they wanted a review from you?”

Hinata didn't say anything.

“the  great Hyugga heiress giving them a review to boost their revenue?”

She stayed silent.

“if only they knew how terrible their golden child was at cooking.”

Hinata let out a snort laugh.

“even her family doesn't want to eat her cooking.”

Hinata piped down after he said that, and sasuke could feel the shift in the air. Had he said something insulting? Did he accidentally offend her?

Hinata slipped her arm out of sasuke’s.

“I...dont cook for my family.”

‘i apologize, I didn't mean to offend’ is what he should have said instead-

  
“because you'd accidentally poison them?”

  
Hinata walked the rest of the way home by herself. She thanked Sasuke for accompanying her and made a beeline down the other side of the street.

  
“so, I heard you and Hinata were seen together down by the night district. Anything going on there?”

God, he hated his friend. Could Naruto even be considered a friend? Whatever, it's been a couple of days since he and Hinata had dinner together. It’s also been a couple of days since they’ve eaten lunch together, the latter party not showing up since she thanked him for accompanying her. He hadn't seen her since then, no that was a lie. He’s definitely seen her walking around the campus and occasionally in the street. one time he was even close to approaching her but then he just didn't. he froze, he saw her smiling and laughing and somebody else who hasn't him. it left a bitter taste is his mouth.

    “okay...keep you secrets” Naruto said as he leaned into Sasukes personal space, he even had the audacity to tap him on his head. Sasuke snatched his finger and gave Naruto a glare. Naruto pulled his hand away slightly massaging the fingers Sasuke crushed together.

    “what’s your deal man, why are you so hung up on this girl?”

    Sasuke regretted ever telling Naruto about his ‘girl troubles, but who could really blame him. Sasuke didn't really have anyone else to talk to.

    “I’m not hung up”

    “Suuure, and I’m not obnoxiously rambunctious”

    “God, your so fucking annoying” Sasuke covered his ears with his hands. Naruto leaned over in front of Sasuke's line of sight and gave him a girn, Sasuke childishly swerved on his seat to face the other side.

    “Hmm I can’t say i’m surprised, you liking Hinata”

    Sasuke didn't say anything

    “Your both really quiet people, aw man I guess I’m more shocked that it took this long to happen”

Still nothing

    “And then you went and ruined it all, man i’m disappointed in you Sasuke”

    “I dont need to take this shit from you”

    “No, but i’m the only one who will give it to you straight without sugar coating it”

    “Hn”

    “You were a jerk, okay we got that cleared up”

    Oh god, he really wanted to punch him

    “so...go say your sorry and make up with her, see? simple enough”

    “do you ever shut up?”

    “heh, nope”

    Sasuke stood up and slug his lunch box over his shoulder as he started to walk away from his friend he tried to ignore the taunting shouts of his friend

    “Hey, at least now you know that she won't put up with your bullshit!”

    He knew he was right. Hinata has been affecting his attitude and even if he didn't want to admit it she’s become a big part of his life, and now he’s gotta be the one to swallow his pride and ask her- wait.

    What would he ask her? ‘hey i’m sorry i’m a jerk, will you be my lunch buddy again?’ what, no that sounded stupid Hinata was much more than just his lunch companion, she was- She was- ‘Hey, I’m sorry i’m a terrible person and my defense mechanism is to shut people that i care about away from me, can we still be friends?’ no, no no no.

    What in the world was he going to do?

    Sasuke walked solemnly towards his regular eating spot, the moment he turned the corner her saw her. She was sitting on the bench all by herself with her lunch box packed neatly in front of her. he stood at the end on the corner contemplating what he should do. he could leave? He could just turn and leave and act like nothing happened. No. He could run towards her and yell? demand why she’s been ignoring him. no. He was the one at fault here and he needed to fix it.

    He started to walk towards the bench.

    His pace was slowly and his exterior was calm but inside he was jumping to a sweating with all the endless possibilities that could happen. she could just up and go, she could ask to never see him again, she could just say nothing and they would have to start back to the beginning...

    ‘hu, back to the beginning’

“Hello, is this seat taken?” he asked her. hinata looked up towards sasuke with slight confusion but she quickly realized that he wouldn't move until she indicated it so.

“No, you can sit there” she said with the same non-chalantness she's become accustomed to.

As Sasuke sat down he took a couple of breaths before speaking again.

“Hi, I’m Uchiha Sasuke. I’m  a pretty stoic guy who speaks his mind without consideration of others. I unintentionally seem arrogant and cool to those I care about and when I realize this i rarely make the effort to correct my attitude but I still do care about those close to me and I’m slowly trying to change my harmful ways”

He placed his hand out waiting for Hinata to accept his long awaited introduction. he saw Hinata expression as she considered everyone of his words as she looked down towards his hand. Sasuke felt his heart drop as he saw her place her lunch box into her bag, but she quickly turned around and grabbed his extended hand.

“Hello Sasuke, I’m Hinata. I find it extremely hard to express myself in words for other around me to understand, leading to misunderstanding that affect my relationships with others and because of my stubborn attitude I’ll rarely approach others to clear up this misunderstanding in fear of confrontation. Everyday i’m gaining confidence in myself to mend my relationship and acknowledging my own harmful ways”

They locked their palms together and shook their hands. sasuke felt a wave of relief wash over him as Hinata’s smile returned on her face. they both needed to get better with expressing themselves they knew one way how to do so.

“I have a special interest in culinary arts since i was a kid, when I started making lunch or myself I quickly realized that I wanted to eat ‘good’ food rather than just junk all the time so I started to teach myself how to cook. at first I hated it, it was frustrating and I wanted to quit and just go back to eating sandwiches all the time but I didn't stop instead I started to care about my food and how i prepared it ” he pushed his lunch box towards hinata, she accepted it and gave him hers.

“I’ve never been able to make things for myself, someone else was usually controlling the reigns. from what i wear to what i say, even to what i eat. once i gain some liberty i began doing things for my own and that includes cooking for myself. I know i’m terrible and i’ve been told many times. but doing something for myself is one of the few freedoms I have in my life so improving on it always makes my feel less trapped”

Before they digged in Sasuke leaned over towards Hinata, she waited for him to say what he had on his mind.

“Do you wanna go to the Robuko’s restaurant later tonight with me as a date?”

Hinata raised her finger on her chin at thought pensively.

“I think i’m busy tonight”

“I thought you wanted to get better at cooking”

“No” she teased “what time?”

“at 8”

Hinata gave him a knowing smile as she opened the lid of his lunch box. Sasuke did the same as he popped the lid off from the top of her cartoon covered lunch box.

It smelled delicious.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo leritolunita speaking I originally wrote this as an AU like back in th academy days for Sasuke and Hinata before they went into teams and I guess that's where my original idea stemmed from. The person who requested this for my secret Santa asked for fluffy first encounters like first dates and those situations so I took that idea and ran with it just ran with it. You can consider this as an academy days au or a modern-day au whatever floats your boat honestly I just hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
